Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy in the form of light. An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels each including i) an OLED which is a self-emissive device, ii) a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for driving the OLED and iii) a storage capacitor. These transistors and the storage capacitor are connected via multiple wiring lines including a semiconductor, a gate line, or a data line.
Horizontal line patterns can be easily generated in a displayed image by a parasitic capacitance caused by overlapping wiring lines. In the presence of parasitic capacitance, a gate signal to the driving transistor will vary according to changes in the data signal. This unexpected change in gate signals across the display results in degraded image quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.